


needy

by nastyboyf (peachboyf)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachboyf/pseuds/nastyboyf
Summary: More KHR Smutshots





	1. needy

**Author's Note:**

> i'll never stop now that i've opened the dam on my KHR shit
> 
> enjoy

It takes all Sawada's self control not to thrust to the hilt when he presses his cock head to Yamamoto's hole. He's gaping, and it's easy to dip the tip in before halting. Sawada laughs at the whine it pulls from Yamamoto because it’s pathetic, and it's what he wants to hear. He never gets to see Yamamoto like this. Yamamoto goes to Hibari or Sasagawa or Kurokawa when he needs to be taken apart like this. He hadn't thought Sawada was interested.

But, _god_ , Sawada loves seeing any of them break for him.

Sawada knows that Yamamoto is keeping something from him. They've done this only a few times now, and each time Yamamoto bites his lips till they bleed. He's trying so hard to keep from saying something. Sawada wants to force it out of him. Since Yamamoto wouldn't respond to regular questioning.

Sawada reaches forward, fingers slipping through silky, thick hair to grab a fistful. He yanks Yamamoto up until he props himself with his arms, forcing a lovely arch to his spine. Yamamoto keens loud at the feeling, of being stretched between Sawada's hand and his cock. Sawada releases his hair once he sure Yamamoto will keep himself up. He runs his hand down Yamamoto's neck to his shoulder, and digs his fingers into the muscle there. He barely slides his cock further in. 

"Oh, _fuck_ , Tsuna, please." Yamamoto pants, pushing back into Sawada's grip on his ass. Sawada pulls his cheeks a little further apart, pushing in before pulling right back to where he was. 

"Please what, baby? You sound so nice, but I don't know what you're asking for." He pushes in until he's sunk halfway. "You gotta talk to me, prince." 

Yamamoto's lets his head hang forward as he lets out a frustrated huff. He wiggles in Sawada's hold, trying to break it so he can take what he wants. He's only managed to breath a bit harder afterwards, no closer to having Sawada's dick filling him.

"Come on, you," he chokes on his words as Sawada dips out and back in again, tugging his rim as he does, "You _know_." 

Sawada laughs again, leaning over to press a kiss to Yamamoto’s damp back. "And you know that I want to hear you say it," he retorts.

"You've been teasing me all day. Let me have it, Tsunayoshi." Yamamoto lets his name trail into a moan, knees slipping on the bed sheets to spread wider. "Please?"

"You're so sweet when you're desperate. Why don't you ask for it, sweetheart? There's no shame in wanting my cock, so ask me for it." Sawada pulls out, and takes a moment to adjust one foot to be flat on the bed. He wants that leverage for when Yamamoto finally gives in. He double checks that his condom and presses back in, listening to Yamamoto. His whine is music even if it comes through clenched teeth when Sawada doesn't even press the head in.

"I want," Yamamoto starts. Sawada soothes an encouraging hand down Yamamoto's back. He grips his other ass cheek, and spreads him taut with his thumbs. Yamamoto groans in anticipation, "I want your cock. I want it in me. Please, fuck me, fill me up. Come on. Plea—" He's cut off by his own noisy moan as Sawada finally sinks balls deep. Yamamoto tightens up around him, rain flames pouring from his core in a tidal wave. Sky flames rise to meet them, and they both shudder. Sawada bites his lip, pulling out and thrusting back in. Yamamoto is rocked off balance by the force of the thrust and he falls onto one elbow, then the other. His face ends up in the pillow his hands are clenched around. Sawada switches his grip around to cup his waist, fingers clasping bruises above the jut of his hip bone. He fucks Yamamoto like that, slamming into him as he uses his grip to pull him backwards. Yamamoto's letting out tiny half words, half moans every time he fills him, and it's wildly arousing.

Sawada feels a sort of giddiness build low in his gut, stirring his arousal further and playing off of it. He digs his nails into Yamamoto's side, bending forward so he can sink teeth into the meat of his shoulder. Yamamoto jolts back into him, hips jerking and rolling. Sawada's hand finds its way to Yamamoto's other shoulder when he pulls back to lick the blood off his teeth. Yamamoto follows the tug, arching his back and tipping his head back. His mouth is no longer smushed into the pillow, and that makes Yamamoto twice as loud. The sound gets fucked out of him as the angle pushes Sawada deeper.

"Fuck— yes, _yes_ — harder— Sir, please—" Yamamoto gasps. It breaks off into a pleading whimper as Sawada's hips stutter to a stand still. The air seems to grow less comfortable and more stifling as Sawada doesn't move. Yamamoto tries to catch his breath, legs shivering beneath them. Sawada is staring at the back of his head, unsure if he actually heard that or if his head is playing games. He gets confirmation that Yamamoto did call him sir the moment that his brain catches up. Yamamoto's ears flush an ugly embarrassed crimson that clashes with the dark of his hair. 

"Did you call me—" 

"Yes." Yamamoto cuts him off before he can repeat the word, breathing an exhale into the pillow as he slouches. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and it slipped out."

"Is that what you've been wanting to say?"

"What?"

"You always bite your lip or shove your face in a pillow or put a hand over your mouth. I thought you were shy at first, but then you said you didn't feel embarrassed when we were together."

"Oh, uh. Yeah."

"Do you do it with the others?"

"Yes. Ryouhei doesn't much care, but Hana and Kyouya like it."

Sawada smooths both hands up Yamamoto's back until he's gripping his shoulders. He starts rocking his hips, short thrusts that rub the head of his dick over Yamamoto's prostate. Yamamoto sucks in a breath, releasing it on a moan. Sawada pulls out again, but this time he guides Yamamoto onto his back. He settles between his spread legs, and Yamamoto blushes redder, hands coming up to cover his face. Sawada takes the condom off, replacing it with a new one. 

"Do you think about calling me that a lot?" 

Yamamoto shakes his head into his hands, "Not until recently." 

"Oh?" Sawada keeps his voice open, caressing Yamamoto's bare thigh to encourage him. Yamamoto sighs at the feeling, letting his legs fall comfortably open.

"The pet names you give me, they just..." Yamamoto trails off, sucking his lip between his teeth to chew on, and Sawada's brow furrows.

"Should I stop using them?"

“No. God, no. I like them. I like them a lot, actually.” Yamamoto is quiet for a moment, then he rushes out his next words." like I get off when you use them." 

"Oh."

"Yeah," Yamamoto sighs, "I thought that might be weird. I asked Hana, but she hates talking about this stuff more than she has to. She pointed me to Kyouko who was very knowledgeable and very unashamed. She helped me talk through what I was feeling and what I wanted. Which was nice, but knowing is only half the battle, you know? She said I should tell you what I want you to call me, and what I want to call you and go from there."

"What do you want me to call you?"

Yamamoto's blue eye peeks out between his fingers, "Well."

"Tell me?" Sawada says, and Yamamoto immediately breaks eye contact, hiding his face again.

Yamamoto speaks, but it's muffled into his hands.

"I couldn't hear that, Takeshi."

Yamamoto turns redder, cheeks near glowing in the dimness of the room, "I like it when you call me baby." 

Sawada mouth makes a decision before his brain can when he says, "Hm, so you wanna be my baby?"

Sawada spares a glance at Yamamoto's cock as he speaks, watching it twitch against his stomach. Yamamoto peeks through his fingers, disbelief shining in his eyes. "You wanna be _my_ baby?" 

"Please," he breathes, and Sawada smiles at him.

"Please what?" Yamamoto shivers as Sawada wraps a hand around his hardening cock. Sawada uses his other hand to line up his own cock, pushing into Yamamoto again.

"Please, Sir." He moans, fists moving to clench in the sheets by his head.

Sawada rewards him with faster strokes, free hand hooking Yamamoto's leg up around his hip. He presses closer between his legs, beyond awed with how much Yamamoto is leaking from a few words. He tightens his pulls, and Yamamoto pushes up into him. His hands wrinkling the sheets around him as his hips buck into Sawada.

"There's my baby," Sawada groans, planting his hand on the bed to lean over Yamamoto. Wine red meets hazy gray and blue as he licks his lips. "You look and sound so amazing. I'm so lucky to get to see you like this." 

"Tsuna, I'm close," Yamamoto say, and he's surprised. He really is back at the precipice of cumming. Yamamoto's eyes squeeze shut as Sawada leans in to smooch his cheek, hand tightening. He ups the pace of his strokes again, feeling his own orgasm approaching fast as Yamamoto writhes. 

"Cum for me, baby. Show me how pretty you are." Sawada murmurs, catching his thumb on Yamamoto’s frenum with the next few strokes.

Yamamoto cums. Bitten-red lips drop open around Sawada's name as his back arches, pressing them close. He spills between them, toes curling while Sawada keeps rocking into him. He chases his own climax now, filling up the condom as Yamamoto clenches around him. He leans back, forcing his eyes open so he can watch Yamamoto's heaving chest.

Sawada catches his breath first, "So that was..." Yamamoto laughs in response, tossing his arm over his eyes.

"Can you clean me up? Please?" Yamamoto says. He lifts his arm long enough to bat his lashes at Sawada. As soon as Sawada nods his assent, Yamamoto goes back to relaxing. A gentle smile softens his features as his breathing slows. Sawada gets up, retrieving a washcloth from the bathroom, and their blanket from the floor. Sawada cleans him off, and then fishes a miniature first aid kit from the bedside table. He sits on the edge of the bed to tend to the bite in Yamamoto's shoulder.

 

"You know, we should talk about this more. You seemed into everything I was saying, but you gotta tell me anything that might be yellow or red. I need to make sure I know what you want from me." he pauses, awaiting a response, "Takeshi?"

For a moment the only sound is their soft breaths, then Yamamoto yawns.

"Mm, I’m tired." He turns onto his clean and slightly damp stomach, tucking his arms under himself. Sawada makes a noise half way between a chuckle and a coo at the sight. 

"Okay, but we'll talk in the morning." Sawada lobs the dirty towel towards the laundry basket in the corner. He doesn't watch to make sure it goes in. Instead he brings the blanket up over both of them before settling down to sleep. He leaves a smooch on Yamamoto's cheek then lets himself drift off.


	2. impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokudou prides zirself on making good impressions. Being the ambassador, and former Mist, of the Vongola means ze has to at least try to make good impressions.
> 
> It comes to zir easily with zir charming disposition, and the practice in the years leading up to Sawada. Ze had to learn how to appease nosy adults to protect Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa, and ze learned quick in the thick of it.

Rokudou prides zirself on making good impressions. Being the ambassador, and former Mist, of the Vongola means ze has to at least try to make good impressions.

It comes to zir easily with zir charming disposition, and the practice in the years leading up to Sawada. Ze had to learn how to appease nosy adults to protect Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa, and ze learned quick in the thick of it.

Nana Sawada was swept off her feet the first time ze met her. Sawada was insistent that each of his lovers be introduced to his mother. Rokudou was excited for that. Ze’d never had to impress a lover’s parent before. As soon as Rokudou had started talking about zir favorite things about Sawada, she’d been won.

Meeting Dino was a bit rockier. He was cold at first, though it was obviously to assure Sawada’s safety. To assure Sawada didn't end up making mistakes like he had. It still left them on uneven footing at first. Rokudou was quick to relieve his doubts as much as ze could, though it took time. Unsubtle flirting could only do so much. It took more than one lovesick monologue from Sawada, before Dino let himself approve. A good impression in the end. 

 

Hibari's mom simply thought ze was clever. She considered it impressive that ze could “match up to her Kyouya at all, let alone get his respect.”

Yamamoto’s dad found zir strange, yet hilarious. They bonded over teasing his son, and Tsuyoshi was the only parent to use his pronouns. They were always correct and consistent. Tsuyoshi was as much of a treasure as his son.

Rokudou wants to meet Iemitsu Sawada because he seems like a challenge. Rokudou would like to be able to say no parent can disapprove of zir. But ze can't say that if ze hasn't met Iemitsu. Sawada keeps putting it off, saying it's not important. Rokudou doesn't pressure him, especially on things like these, but ze’s dying having to wait so long. After Dino, ze is excited to meet and win over as many people as ze can, and Iemitsu is a roadblock.

 

The next time Rokudou brings it up, Sawada sighs, and face plants into the couch. He turns onto his back when Rokudou prods his side, lifting up so Rokudou can join him and be his pillow.

"Why do you want to meet him so bad? I don’t even like him. He doesn’t mean anything to me. None of the others have met him, except Hayato." Sawada says. He pouts at zir through his bangs.

"I know that." Rokudou says, squeezing Sawada's calves, "But he's still in your life a lot, and I like to impress. You know how much I like to impress." Sawada rolls his eyes, but his mouth quirks up. Rokudou swoops down to steal a kiss while Sawada's distracted. Ze gets a soft, confused noise for zir trouble. "I don't want to be forced to introduce myself before I give my vows at our wedding."

"I thought you knew me better than this; he's not going to be invited to the wedding. And Haru’s planning to make a pamphlet since there are so many of us, you won’t have to introduce yourself. She’s decided we’re all getting married on the same day. It’ll have one big reception after all the ceremonies, she says." Sawada takes his own kiss, slow and sweet. He relents, "Since it's so important to you though, we can take him out to a restaurant or something next week. But," he says pointedly as Rokudou begins to smirk, "I should let you know he's. Well, he doesn't respect my sexuality. Or my choice in partners. Especially since he’s only heard rumors because he isn’t around enough for me to sit him down and explain."

"We can use dinner as that opportunity." Sawada blanches at the thought.

“Let’s not. You’ll just infuriate him. He doesn’t try to understand our relationship or you all. He still calls Kyouya by his deadname for god’s sake. Even with all the killing intent.”

"I have an idea. Why don't we have him over here, and I can woo him with my charm. If the situation warrants we can kick him out for being disrespectful."

"Sure, but please never talk of wooing my father ever again." 

Rokudou chuckles, "Whatever you say."

 

The night that Iemitsu is supposed to be over for dinner, Sawada gets to Rokudou’s late.

That, in itself, isn't much of a surprise because being the boss is hard. His job is demanding on a good day, and hellish on a bad one. They planned for him to come in late. Iemitsu shouldn't arrive for another hour, if he's on time. What does surprise Rokudou is Sawada’s behavior. As soon as Sawada gets in he plasters himself to Rokudou's back. His dick is hard against Rokudou’s thigh and his hands are slipping under zir apron. 

"Hey, dear. Hands to yourself in the kitchen." Sawada whines, but follows instructions by taking a step back. Rokudou turns off the fires on the stove, grabbing an oven mitt to take the pork out of the broiler. He turns around to face Sawada.

Looking at Sawada is the first mistake of many that leads to Rokudou's downfall. Sawada looks pathetic. His face is flushed, his lips bitten-red and pouting, while his hands are reaching out for Rokudou. He remembers the rules and pulls them back to his sides like it's the hardest thing for him to do. Rokudou catches them, lacing their fingers as permission for Sawada to touch zir. Sawada pulls zir close and kisses zir hard between one blink and the next.

Rokudou moans into the kiss out of surprise, but Sawada is quick to respond to the sound. He echoes the sound as he adds tongue to the mix. Rokudou's eyes flutter shut as Sawada plunders zir mouth, he loves kissing. He always gets so demanding. As soon as ze feels a hand sneak around to untie zir apron ze pulls back. Sawada averts his mouth to Rokudou's neck, busying himself with leaving hickies there.

"This is new. I love it but why are you so— Hey. Stop." Rokudou says, jolting when Sawada bites into the skin of zir neck. Sawada only pulls back once Rokudou presses a hand to his chest. He leans out of Rokudou's space, and closes his eyes. 

"I just— I’m feeling— I need you." He says, breath heavy. Rokudou feels zir face soften, even as ze runs zir fingers over the tender spot on zir neck. 

"We don’t have much time. How does coming down my throat sound?" 

Sawada shakes his head, pulling Rokudou closer, "Need to feel you. I want you in me." He’s slanting their lips together again before Rokudou can say anything else.

A second mistake is deciding that ze has enough time to take care of Sawada. Ze’ll finish Sawada, then finish dinner while Sawada cleans up. And, of course, change into something more appropriate for a formal dinner. All before Iemitsu arrives. Rokudou lets zirself get lost in their kiss. Ze guides Sawada backwards until ze hits the counter. Rokudou knows the counter is clear so ze lifts Sawada on to it with ease.

"Lemme go grab some things. You stay right here." Sawada whines, but doesn't otherwise complain as Rokudou leaves. 

 

The third mistake, the final nail in the coffin, is not keeping an eye on the time. Ze only remembers to glance to the clock when a knock plays on the door. Their front door swings open before either can respond to reveal Iemitsu. He looks strange in casual clothing instead of the suits he wears to events. 

Now is when Rokudou realizes that ze fucked up.

Ze watches Iemitsu's face grow confused then disgusted when his eyes land on his son. Sawada is out of it, whining as Rokudou’s hips slow. Iemitsu's face blooms into a splotchy red just before he shouts out in anger. Rokudou can see that Iemitsu is working himself up more and more as he stands frozen in the doorway. Rokudou doesn’t have time to mourn the loss of zir orgasm as Iemitsu’s gaze turns on zir. His nostrils flare out like a furious bull.

"Daddy’s home..." Rokudou says, and Sawada lifts his forehead from the counter, looking disgruntled. He sees his father standing in their doorway and lets loose a soft broken sound. Sawada hides his face in his arms and shifts himself back. Rokudou blinks in surprise, thrown by this turn of events.

“Just keep—” he starts, but stops when he’s interrupted.

"Tsuna! This is—" Iemitsu says, and Rokudou can see him take a step. Sawada shoots one arm back, and yanks Rokudou close by zir ponytail. 

"Mukuro. I'm so close, please just—" Without a thought Rokudou uses zir flames to throw the door back up. Iemitsu can’t see them, though he can hear them. He’ll walk away if he’s smart so Rokudou focuses solely on Sawada again. Rokudou's hips catch up with Sawada's pleas, starting up a brutal rhythm.

Sawada gasps into the counter. He moans Rokudou’s name, and presses his hands flat to the wall. It leverages him as he pushes back into Rokudou's thrusts, lets him take what he needs. Rokudou can feel arousal flush through zir veins. It's intoxicating as ze watches the muscles in Sawada's back pull taut. Sawada is never this lewd when they’re together. He enjoys sex plenty, like all of them, but he’s never been so pathetic.

"Mukuro. Touch me. Touch me, please, just—" He cuts himself off with a harsh breath through his nose. His nails scratch down the wall. Rokudou leans over him to wrap a hand around his leaking cock. Rokudou has only a moment to wonder if he's being louder than usual on purpose. Sawada steals zir attention as he cums against the counter with a rough shriek. Rokudou looks over, and Iemitsu is still there. He looks mortified, hands over his ears and mouth agape. Rokudou frowns, and he's sliding Sawada's slacks back up around his waist. Ze scoops Sawada into zir arms, and saunters down the hallway. 

"Yikes," ze says. Ze settles Sawada onto zir bed. Ze leaves him with a kiss to the forehead before heading back into the living room. Time to talk to dear old dad.

Sawada wakes up feeling better than he had after work. There isn’t any light coming in through the curtains, but there is a lamp lit beside the bed. Sawada arches his back, and pointes his feet. He can feel the soreness from getting fucked against the counter and it’s so good. There must be bruises developing on his hips because Rokudou wasn’t anywhere near gentle. Sawada worms his arms under the blanket, pressing his fingers into the tenderness. There’s a soft hushed sound as the door swings open, and Sawada turns to face it.

Rokudou stands in the doorway, drying zir hands on a towel from the kitchen.

"Knocked you out good, didn’t I?" Ze asks, approaching the bed. 

"Mhm, I appreciate it. I’m sorry for springing that on you, but you were wonderful. I just get a little..." Rokudou hums, zir smirk dipping into something salacious.

"Needy? Desperate? Slutty? Don’t worry. As soon as I made sure you were consenting I was happy to help. It was good for me. I like pleasing you.”

“You didn’t— do you wanna— I’ll, uh,” he flushes, “You can come in my mouth.”

“Hm, I am a bit pent up. Want to sit on the edge of the bed so I can fuck your face?” Sawada looks surprised, yet pleased when Rokudou glance at him through zir lashes. "I know you’re not quite satisfied. You want to be used a bit more, don’t you, dear? I'll take your mouth, stretch you open around a toy before I fuck you again. And I can take my time since we don’t have to worry about intrusions. How’s that sound?”

“That, uh, that sounds... nice.” Sawada won't look up as he responds. The lust clouding his voice and the way his cock is tenting the sheets gives Rokudou a pleasant shiver up his spine. He must be embarrassed. How cute.

Rokudou couldn’t care less about impressions now.


	3. coming to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This out-of-it feeling is his least favorite. It makes Hibari want to rage, to fight, to cry, to feel. But it keeps him so distant from his own emotions. He can’t even get a hold of his own thoughts.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Hibari is practiced at taking lives, but there are times when it gets to be too much. When the blood on his tonfa, his fists, his clothes isn’t satisfying. Not in the least bit. Hibari struggles to focus during the cleanup. Kusakabe takes the lead, ordering grunts around in the aftermath of the battle. They clear rubble from building, and uncover bodies. Hibari watches with a blank stare. His head is on a swivel, tracking the movements around him to his best. There’s a constant throb in his head, and it’s only exacerbated every time his thoughts stray. Which is often.

Hibari snaps back to himself when someone approaches him. He zones out again as they stand there. They feel familiar, blue and lilac and grey like rain. When hands find his own, peeling his white knuckled grip from his weapons, Hibari blinks. His eyes feel dry, and he needs to take his contacts out. He needs to take his contacts out. He needs to get somewhere. To his hotel. He can take his contacts out at the hotel.

“Hotel.” Hibari says. His voice comes out a stale croak, and he can’t swallow away the scratchy feeling. A hand catches his chin, and something deep in his heart wants to growl. But Hibari is too tired, he lets his head loll backward as it’s tilted.

Yamamoto is in front of him. His brow furrows in a way that makes the shadows on his face look grim. Hibari frowns. He doesn’t like that look. He leans in, gentling a kiss to Yamamoto’s lips. That felt right. Yamamoto huffs into his lips, pressing the kiss a little deeper before pulling back. Hibari blinks again, and remembers. Contacts. Hotel.

“Hotel.” He repeats, and Yamamoto nods.

 

“Kyouya!” That voice startles Hibari into looking up. Yamamoto says his name like he’s saying it again. Hibari frowns, and shakes his head. This out-of-it feeling is his least favorite. It makes Hibari want to rage, to fight, to cry, to feel. But it keeps him so distant from his own emotions. He can’t even get a hold of his own thoughts. Hibari glances around, and notices they are inside. He’s at the hotel.

Hibari struts toward the bathroom. He hadn’t realized that they were in the hotel. When he gets to the bathroom, he avoids the mirror. He turns the tap, and washes his hands, scrubs them raw. His contact case is already on the counter, which is a small blessing. He opens it, and refreshes the solution. He lifts a hand to take his contacts out, and stops. His hands are shaking. Hibari stares at them, willing the shaking away. It doesn’t really work. Hibari forces himself to breath until the shaking is at least manageable. Once he’s ready, he takes his contacts out. Pinch, place and pinch, place.

Hibari blinks.

Some piece of his fractured consciousness comes back. It slots into place, and Hibari feels a little more balanced. He’s aware of himself, and catching his own gaze in the mirror doesn’t feel ethereal. There's a fuzziness around his form that comes with his fading vision. It reminds him he's allowed to be... less.

Hibari toes off his shoes, sliding his jacket off next. His hands move to unbutton his shirt, but the buttons are small and his hands still shake. Before he can lament, huge tanned hands overlap his own. Yamamoto is behind him, and Hibari can’t help but lean back into his chest. He’s broad and warm, and Hibari feels all his pieces shift a little closer to where they should be. Yamamoto gives him a genuine smile as he take Hibari’s weight. Hibari lets his own hands fall to his sides as Yamamoto’s divest his shirt. Yamamoto takes care of undoing his pants as well. Hibari steps out of them with a hand on the counter for balance.

Yamamoto's hand smooths up Hibari’s side, finding the clasps on his binder. He hesitates until Hibari nods. When his binder falls to the ground Hibari takes a deep breath, ending it in a small cough. Hibari takes the cup next to the sink, running a glass of water. He drains it once, twice before he’s satisfied. Hibari takes his time to breath for a moment, staring at the bottom of the plastic cup. Yamamoto takes his wrist, putting the cup back on the counter. He guides Hibari out of the bathroom to sit on the bed. Yamamoto steps away, and Hibari watches him. He takes off his jacket, hanging it over a chair. Hibari stares as he undoes his shirt buttons. He gets a third of the way down before Hibari stands.

A hunger has made itself known in Hibari. He wants to touch, he wants to be touched. He wants to feel.

Hibari saunters over. He takes Yamamoto’s face between his palms, dragging him down. Yamamoto goes with the tug, letting Hibari catch his lip between teeth. Hibari’s teeth are sharp as they always are. He pulls the skin, biting down hard. Yamamoto lets loose a soft ah! as he pulls back. Hibari’s pupils are blown out, his eyes shining in the lamplight of the room. He turns away, sitting back on the bed.

Yamamoto walks forward, but he doesn’t sit next to Hibari. He drops to his knees, placing his hands on Hibari’s thighs to spread them. A breath pushes from Hibari when Yamamoto’s hands squeeze around the meat of his thighs. Yamamoto leans forward until his breath ghosts over the skin of Hibari’s labia.

“Do you want this?”

“Please,” Hibari says, sounding already breathless. Hibari blinks for a long moment, taking in the feeling of Yamamoto’s warm breath and skin. When he open his eyes again, his gaze sears into Yamamoto. Yamamoto’s eyes are softened around the edges while still seeming serious. He says again, “Please?” A lighter warmth shimmers in Hibari's cheeks as Yamamoto beams up at him.

“Anything for you, Kyouya.” The syllables of his name bounce on Yamamoto’s tongue, and Hibari huffs, pleased.

Yamamoto leans in to tongue a path of open mouth kisses down his pubis, and Hibari’s teeth dig into his lip. The last of his adrenaline fades into excitement. He adjusts his legs, so the crook of his knee drapes over Yamamoto’s shoulder. Yamamoto’s lips are replaced by his nose as he trails it through Hibari’s short pubic hair, then up along his thigh. A soft laugh bubble out of Yamamoto, and Hibari can see the spark in his eyes. He ducks down to nibble the skin under his lips, then digs his teeth in. His lashes flutter as he gazes through them at Hibari. He keeps their eyes locked as he begins sucking dark marks into the inside of Hibari's thigh.

Hibari groans into the air. This is what he wants, this undercurrent of pain with the pleasure. It makes him feel a little closer to the surface, a little less like he’s drowning. His thoughts smooth out, and a manic grin breaks his face.

“Yama— Takeshi, more.”

Hibari’s feels a finger run along his left thigh, but he doesn’t pay it any mind. He focuses on the bruises Yamamoto is leaving on him. The feeling of thin skin pulled between blunt teeth. Yamamoto laves his tongue over after, and Hibari moans. He’ll have bruises in the shape of teeth for days. Those will take longer to fade, and he’ll feel them in the morning. Hibari can feel a bubble of contentment begin to gather in his abdomen.

He’s startled when fingertips glide around his entrance, gathering the slick there. They sink into him to the last knuckle with no warning. Hibari sighs out a sharp breath when Yamamoto starts thrusting his fingers. He's still marking up his thighs, digging teeth in. His hips twitch when Yamamoto switches to his left thigh and slides in a third finger, turning his palm to face up. The pace Yamamoto fucks his cunt builds until it’s rhythmic and hard like a steady drum. Hibari finds himself rolling his hips down against Yamamoto.

Yamamoto finds a spot that makes his hips jerk down while pleasure trembles through him. He squeezes hard around Yamamoto’s fingers until he’s laughing into Hibari’s thigh. Hibari’s mouth falls open, his hand sealing over it as an embarrassing whimper spills out of him. He gasps around the meat of his palm when Yamamoto forgoes his consistent pace. He rubs his fingers over Hibari’s walls, massaging that spot he found. Hibari tries to snap his thighs together, but Yamamoto’s free hand comes up to stop them. Hibari lets out a long moan, his cunt fluttering around Yamamoto’s fingers as pleasure floods him.

A whine leaves him when Yamamoto pulls his fingers out on the next pull, leaving him worked up. He falls onto his back when Yamamoto lifts his legs a little further over his shoulders. Thumbs spread his lips wider so Yamamoto can shove his tongue in to replace his fingers. Hibari can feel some wetness smear over his hip and his thigh. Yamamoto coordinates enough to get his fingers over Hibari's swollen clit.

Hibari’s mouth gapes open around moans and thoughtless words, “Oh, oh fuck. Takeshi. More, please?”

He gasps when he feels Yamamoto moan into his cunt in response, only able to continue his chant for more. Hibari's flames leak without him realizing. Yamamoto is shrouded in cloud and mist as he wraps his arms under Hibari’s waist. He leverages his hips up, burying his tongue as deep as possible while his fingers roll his clit. Hibari feels that bubble under his diaphragm burst as he cums. It’s intense, and he takes a breath like he's resurfacing in an ocean. It hiccups out of him, as his thighs jerk shut around Yamamoto’s head, back arching to roll his hips. His hand twists tight in Yamamoto’s hair the other in the sheets. The force of Hibari’s legs around his head grows, but Yamamoto doesn’t stop. He only stutters before continuing to tongue fuck Hibari through his orgasm.

When Hibari comes down it isn’t all at once. He rolls his body into Yamamoto’s ministrations as he relaxes. Yamamoto coats his hands in rain flames, painting them along Hibari’s sides. His tongue laves along Hibari’s twitching cunt. Hibari shifts onto his elbows, looking down his body at Yamamoto. He looks good like that, kneeling with Hibari’s legs still over his shoulders. He watches as Yamamoto turns and presses a slow, slick kiss to the inside of his thigh, then his eyes light up.

“Are you done?” He asks. Hibari flushes, Yamamoto Takeshi can be sin incarnate when he wants to be. “I want to stay here for hours.”

“Do you want me to—?” Hibari cuts his own sentence off, words slurring a bit. A sly smile takes over Yamamoto’s face. He leans forward, maintaining eye contact. He drags his tongue between Hibari’s lips, caressing over his clit to make Hibari let out a shaky exhale.

“Later, when I’m done with you.”


	4. rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good fucking god.
> 
> Tsuna can’t breathe as Yamamoto sinks deep. He’s never been so full in his life. Yamamoto’s cock is long and thick and fucking perfect. It feels like so much, but Tsuna doesn’t want to be anywhere else. He can feel the swell of Yamamoto’s knot at the base, and he _wants_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small a/b/o garbage fic

Good fucking god.

Tsuna can’t breathe as Yamamoto sinks deep. He’s never been so full in his life. Yamamoto’s cock is long and thick and fucking perfect. It feels like so much, but Tsuna doesn’t want to be anywhere else. He can feel the swell of Yamamoto’s knot at the base, and he wants.

Tsuna curls forward, arms coming up to wrap around Yamamoto’s neck. One hand curls in Yamamoto’s hair and it’s easy to lead their lips together. Yamamoto kisses like he wouldn’t rather do anything else, slow and insistent. Tsuna loves that about him, and it hasn’t changed. Tsuna was worried that Yamamoto would act different during his rut. He doesn’t really. If anything, his scent is a bit easier to read. Tsuna breaks their kiss, tugging until Yamamoto’s scent gland is under his lips. He shivers, clenching hard around Yamamoto as he shifts with the pull. Their hips settle together, and Tsuna mewls at the feeling.

Yamamoto smells like a freshly planted garden. Turned soil and rain barrels and soft florals fill Tsuna’s lungs. There’s a heavy musk under it like Yamamoto’s been sweating all day. It reminds Tsuna that Yamamoto is one of his alphas, makes the omega inside him chatter with joy. His scent is so powerful with his rut that it lays thick across Tsuna’s taste buds. It’s honeyed on the back of his tongue, but it burns through him like a whiskey.

Yamamoto’s hips are gentle as he begins moving. The muscles under Tsuna’s hands quiver like he’s holding back. It’s an honest to god shame, and Tsuna won’t stand for it.

“Come on.”

Yamamoto looks… confused. He furrows his brow down at Tsuna. His hips stutter and slow. Tsuna growls at the feeling, low and rumbling. It edges on Alpha and he can feel Yamamoto’s careful control unravel at it. Tsuna growls again a little higher in his chest. He leans up, pulling until Yamamoto’s forehead meets his. Yamamoto tries to retreat, but Tsuna tightens his grip on Yamamoto’s hair. Yamamoto frowns, the corner of his mouth twitching hard.

Tsuna growls again, a real alpha sound that drag up his throat.

Yamamoto growls back at him. He can’t help it. It tears through his chest, and he ducks to hide the snarl pulling his lips. There’s something like shame or guilt tainting Yamamoto’s scent, and Tsuna chitters. He Tsuna noses forward, catching his chin before he can tuck himself away. He makes Yamamoto meet his eyes. Yamamoto bucks, boxing Tsuna in. He headbutts Tsuna, and goes for his neck when his head falls back. His teeth clamp tight around Tsuna’s scent gland, pinching it. Adrenaline and arousal crash through Tsuna, leaving him breathless. He howls out, a thoughtless pleased keen as he meets Yamamoto thrust for thrust now.

“Oh, fuck yes! Takeshi, please!” Tsuna cups Yamamoto’s face, smearing their lips together. Yamamoto’s thrusts grow harder and more intense as he lets himself fall into his instincts. This is what Tsuna wanted. He chitters at Yamamoto to encourage him more. Yamamoto rumbles back at him, and Tsuna relaxes into the mattress, hips tilting up.

 

Yamamoto fucks one orgasm out of Tsuna, and then knots him through two more.

Tsuna blinks back into consciousness after the third blindsides him, and he can’t feel his legs. They’re tingly and numb, and his hands slip in the sweat under his knees. He readjusts his grip, turning his eyes up. Yamamoto is poised above him. There is concern shining in his dark eyes when Tsuna meets them.

“Tsuna? Are you still with me?” Tsuna wets his lips, and blinks to clear the fog from his mind. His throat feels cracked and raw. His voice give out on him, until he’s swallowed down the spit pooling on his tongue.

“Yes.”

“Are you okay? You kinda passed out.”

“I’m fine. I just… This is a lot.”

“I can ask someone else—”

“No.” Tsuna thinks about the stretch in his thighs at being held open for this long. He thinks about the curl of his toes, and the burn in his ass. He looks down his own body at the pool of fluids dribbling from his cock. He’s laying in a mess of sweat and slick, and the sheets under him are soaked through. They’re gonna ruin the mattress. “I like it.”

Yamamoto’s eyes widen. His mouth drops open, and he exhales in awe. Tsuna smiles up at him, a little loopy and a little overstimulated.

“Are you sure?” Yamamoto asks again. Tsuna would be annoyed if it weren’t Yamamoto. Yamamoto, who was disappointed to be an alpha. Yamamoto, who was afraid of loosing control. Yamamoto, who was pumped full of rape culture rhetoric for years.

“Yes. I fucking love this. I would love it even more if you kept fucking me. I want it. Fill me up, alpha.”

Yamamoto’s uncertainty wavers. He leans in to hide his smile, nuzzling Tsuna’s neck. Tsuna returns the gesture for a moment, letting some of his softness show. His smile crooks into a smirk as he drags his teeth across Yamamoto’s scent gland. Yamamoto shudders, and Tsuna doesn’t hesitate to sink his teeth in. Yamamoto growls out, and rocks their hips together. Tsuna squirms between pleasure and pain as Yamamoto’s knot presses against his walls. It’s softening, but it’s not quite to the point when he’ll slip out yet.

“C’mon, fuck me.” Tsuna says.

Yamamoto can’t say no when he whines like that, but he doesn’t want to either.


End file.
